coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8822 (22nd January 2016)
Plot Carla has an operation on her wrist and doctors are hopeful that she can be taken off the ventilator today. Nick refuses to leave her bedside. Tracy realises she's misplaced her mobile. The bistro remains closed while the police search the establishment and interview the staff. Sally embarks on her council campaign although her ambitions are met with bemusement by the residents. Alex visits Cathy after another falling out with Nessa, this time over her new man. The police discover the power cut knocked out the bistro's CCTV. Their search turns up Tracy's phone, which Leanne identifies from a photo of Amy on it. Phelan shows Jason a delivery note showing that contractor Ron Temple has billed Kevin for more materials than they're using. The police question Tracy regarding the night of the robbery. She tells them she went to the bistro to surprise Robert but there was nobody there so she left. DS Grant thinks she's holding something back. Alex complains to Cathy that he can't get a job. Roy offers him a temporary job at the cafe while he's in Hastings. Alex is grateful. Sophie shows Rita how to work her new tablet computer. At Carla's bedside, Aidan gets annoyed when Johnny bosses him around and reminds his dad that he still hasn't forgiven him. Anna grits her teeth when Phelan has lunch at the cafe. Sally researches the local parties' manifestos when Norris questions her on her policies. Roy visits Carla at Weatherfield General but risks missing his train to Hastings. Jason warns Kevin that Ron is trying to rip him off but encourages him to let him and Phelan carry on with the work as they'll keep an eye on him. Leanne tells Robert about Tracy's phone being left in the bistro's kitchen. He immediately goes to demand an explanation from Tracy. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Carla Connor - Alison King *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell Guest cast *DS Grant - Orlessa Altass Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Carla's room and corridor Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: The police question Tracy about what she was doing in The Bistro on the night of the robbery and Robert fears she may have overheard his chat with Carla; and Kevin is grateful to Phelan when he tips him off about being exploited. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,870,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2016 episodes